victoriousfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Elizabeth Gillies
Elizabeth Egan Gillies wurde am 26. Juli 1993 in Haworth, New Jersey geboren. Sie ist eine US-amerikanische Schauspielerin, Sängerin und Tänzerin. Seit 2011 ist sie mit ihrem ehemaligen Schauspielkollegen Avan Jogia zusammen. Gillies ist gegen zahlreiche Lebensmittel und Gluten allergisch und deshalb Veganerin. Leben Gillies besuchte die Haworth Public School in ihrer Heimatstadt Haworth, New Jersey. Danach ging sie auf die Northern Valley Regional High School at Demarest in Demarest. Sie hat einen drei Jahre jüngeren Bruder. Als sie dann 2011 die Rolle der Jadelyn "Jade" West in der Fernsehserie Victorious. Karriere Gillies stand bereits im Alter von 3 Jahren für Werbespots vor der Kamera. Seit dem Jahr 1995 drehte sie Werbeclips für Kaugummis und Handys. In den 90ern war sie das erste Mal in einer Nickelodeon-Serie zu sehen, 1995 erhielt sie die Rolle der 4-jährigen Melissa in der Serie 6 to 8 Frozen Zone. 2007 bekam Gillies Rollen in den Serien The Black Donnellys und Locker 514, durch die ihre Karriere einen Schub erhielt. 2008 erhielt Gillies eine Rolle in dem Film Harold. Im Sommer 2008 wurde sie für das Musical 13 gecastet, in dem sie die beiden Lieder Opportunity und It Can't Be True sang. Dort lernte sie auch ihre Schauspielkollegin Ariana Grande kennen, die heute ebenfalls eine Rolle bei Victorious spielt. Das Musical war bis zu seinem Ende am 4. Januar 2009 ein großer Erfolg. 2009 gewann sie für ihre Leistung im Musical 13 den National Youth Theatre Award in der Kategorie „Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Musical“.Nach dem Ende des Musicals spielte sie in dem Film Die Glamour-Clique – Cinderellas Rache die Rolle der Shelby Wexler. Derzeit ist Gillies in der US-amerikanischen Fernsehsendung Victorious zu sehen. In der von Dan Schneider entwickelten Serie, spielt sie die Rolle der Jadelyn „Jade“ West, die etwas hinterlistige Freundin von Beck Oliver (Avan Jogia).Wie alle anderen Hauptcharaktere von Victorious spielte sie bei dem, ebenfalls von Dan Schneider produzierten, Crossover zwischen Victorious und iCarly mit. In der Victorious-Folge Das hässliche Entlein sang Gillies zusammen mit Ariana Grande das Lied Give It Up. Das Lied wurde am 2. August 2011, zusammen mit anderen Liedern der TV–Serie, auf dem Victorious–Soundtrack veröffentlicht. Im Jahr 2011 erhielt Gillies zusammen mit der Besetzung von Victorious eine Nominierung bei den Nickelodeon Kids’ Choice Awards in der Kategorie Beste Fernsehserie. Sie hatte an der Seite von Victoria Justice kurze Auftritte in den Musikvideos Freak the Freak Out, Beggin’ on Your Knees und All I Want Is Everything die zur Fernsehserie produziert wurden. Seit 2011 spricht sie Daphne in der Nickelodeon Animations-Fernsehserie Winx Club. Im gleichen Jahr nahm auch sie zusammen mit anderen Schauspielern bei einer Spezialausgabe der US-amerikanischen Quizsendung BrainSurge teil. 2011 hatte sie außerdem einen Gastauftritt als Heather in Big Time Rush. Gillies nimmt privat diverse Coverversionen bekannter Lieder, wie Wild Horses von The Rolling Stones, Jealous Guy von John Lennon oder Yoü and I von Lady Gaga auf und lädt diese anschließend auf YouTube hoch. Filmografie *1995: 6 to 8 Frozen Zone (Fernsehserie) *2007: The Black Donnellys (Fernsehserie, 3 Episoden) *2008: Harold *2008: Die Glamour-Clique – Cinderellas Rache (The Clique) *seit 2010: Victorious (Fernsehserie) *2011: iCarly: Party mit Victorious (iCarly: iParty with Victorious) (Fernsehfilm) *seit 2011: Winx Club (Stimme) *2011: Big Time Rush (Episode 2x27) *2012: White Collar (Fernsehserie, Episode 3x12) Musical *2008: 13thumb Kategorie:Cast Kategorie:Cast Staffel 1 Kategorie:Cast Staffel 2 Kategorie:Cast Staffel 3 Kategorie:Hauptdarsteller